Enter the Maelstrom
by NexusOfTheKeys
Summary: A teenage boy pushed beyond his breaking point is dragged into a strange world of darkness, magic, and adventure known as Equestria. The story is so much better than the summary, I promise!


A/N: Hey guys, Nexus here. This story is kind of different; while it is a typical OC insert, I'm going to try my best to make it, well, not a typical OC insert. It's kinda hard to explain, but just bear with me for a while please! The intro is kinda long, and there aren't any ponies yet, but they will be in there by Ch. 3! Thanks.

Enter the Maelstrom

Ch. 1

Fluid Darkness

The warm water surrounded him like a liquid blanket, slightly claustrophobic and at the same time comforting. If he hadn't been able to breathe easily, he would have thought he was floating in a pool of sun-heated water just after dusk, completely submerged without a care in the world. The water was the most comfortable thing he had ever felt, like liquid fur encasing his entire body. He had never felt more at peace, but something told him that there was more that he had to do. Cracking open his eyes, he realized that he could see a globe of light lazily bobbing in the current just in front of him. For some reason, the ball attracted him, drawing his full attention. He stretched out a hand toward it, pushing through the resistance of the water, his fingertips bathed in ethereal bluewhite light...

"Mr. Brenner, once you return to the real world, can you please come up and do question three on the board for us?" The slightly nasal, mocking voice awoke Evan from his stupor, cutting through his warm, comfortable daydream like a frigid knife. Jerking up in his seat, he opened his bleary eyes and tried to focus on what was going on, gazing around at the alternatively sympathetic and smirking faces that surrounded him. Something clicked in his head, and Evan sagged in his seat, groaning to himself. He had drifted off in math class.

The instructor, a slightly stocky man with a permanent sneer named Professor Krauss, smiled nastily at Evan over his thick wire glasses. Evan mentally berated himself; it was bad enough that he had to lose attention in class, but he had to do it in Killer Krauss's class. The teacher had disliked all of his 8th period students, but he had picked out Evan at the beginning of the year to "educate" most, usually by humiliating him.

"We are waiting, Mr. Brenner." Krauss said, his beady eyes smirking. Silently wishing that the daydream had been reality, Evan got up and walked to the whiteboard slowly, hoping to delay the inevitable. "A little more quickly, please," the sadistic teacher drawled, "Lord, boy, I knew you were slower than the second coming of Christ, but this is just ridiculous." The class laughed nervously, relieved that Krauss was singling out one person instead of all of them.

Evan gritted his teeth and strode up to the board, his face flaming. He picked up a marker and stared at the written problem. It seemed to be a mix of variables, square roots and Greek letters; in short, Evan couldn't understand any of it. After a few seconds, he turned and slowly shook his head at the teacher.

"Well, boy, don't just stand there, solve for x!" Krauss said, a note of satisfaction evident in his nasal drone. "You should know how to do this type of problem by now; the amount of homework I have assigned should have been enough to get the concepts through even your thick skull."

Trying to keep his temper, Evan tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I haven't really had time to do the homewo-"

"Oh, be quiet, Brenner," Krauss snapped. "Just because your father is in the hospital doesn't mean you get special treatment from the rest of the world. Obviously that hasn't sunk in yet. You may return to your seat now."

Inwardly boiling, Evan balled his fists and trudged back to his desk, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood. _I can't say anything, this is my last chance, I can't get expelled, I can't say anything..._

Krauss followed Evan between the rows, continuing to ridicule him. "Honestly, boy, I had had much higher hopes for you. Your sister was at the top of her class; it is obvious that you have none of her ability. I don't know what the office was thinking, putting you in my classroom."

Pressing his lips together, Evan sat down and tried to block out the teacher. _It's not worth it, be the bigger person, you can control yourself..._ Krauss seemed to sense that he was close to exploding. Looming over the front of Evan's desk like a demented scarecrow, he leaned down and whispered in Evan's ear, his eyes narrowed maliciously.

"Maybe they felt sorry for the poor kid with no mother and the alcoholic father. It's just a shame that people waste their pity on trash like you."

Evan snapped. He had been pushed as far as he could go, and now he was pushing back. He quickly reached over and grabbed Krauss by the neck and bashed his face against the desk. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY THAT WAY!" he yelled, smashing Krauss's head against the plastic desk again. There was a crunching noise and a spray of wet blood, and Krauss howled with pain. A few nearby students leapt up and pulled him away from Evan, who was literally seething with rage. Krauss pushed the students off of him and stared at Evan through eyes filled with hate. "Well, well," he rasped wetly, his voice even more nasal. "Aren't we in trouble."

R&R


End file.
